parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Fantasy by Mariah Carey. Song: * Fantasy (1995) Sung By: * Mariah Carey Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Roars) * Emmy: You're a lion! * Max: Right! Now, what's this? (Quacking) * Emmy: A duck! My turn. (Laughs Like Wheezie and Snorts) * Max: That's easy. You're Wheezie. * Emmy: Yup. * Max: Wanna go to Dragonland and see our dragon friends for real? * Emmy: Definitely. * (Emmy Takes Out the Dragon Scale) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Fantasy" by Mariah Carey Plays) * (Mowgli Walking in the Jungle) * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti") * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Getting Lucky") * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Garfield and Odie Dancing) * Usagi Tsukino: When you walk by every night, talking sweet and looking fine, * Emmy: I get kind of hectic inside. * Lulu Caty: Baby, I'm so into you. Darling if you only knew, * Kodachi Kuno: All the things that flow through my mind. * (Dance Scene from Mulan During "True to Your Heart"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. * (Dance Scene from Zootopia During "Try Everything"): When I close my eyes you come and take me, * (Dance Scene from The Three Caballeros During "The Three Caballeros"): On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams, * (Emmy and Max Dancing During "Shake Your Dragon Tail"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. (fantasy) * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life") * (Dance Scene from An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West During "The Girl You Left Behind") * (Dance Scene from Home) * (Dance Scene from Cats Don't Dance During "Animal Jam") * Olivia Flaversham: Images of rapture creep into me slowly, * Rei Hino: As you're going to my head. * Misty: And my heart beats faster when you take me over, * Duchess: Time and time and time again. * (Dance Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): When I close my eyes you come and take me, * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Fan Mail During "Dreams Can Come True"): On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams, * (Dance Scene from Fantasia During "Dance of the Hours"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. (fantasy) * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road") * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony") * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes in Our Room") * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "This is Halloween"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Normal Little Girls"): When I close my eyes you come and take me, * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone): On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams, * (Dance Scene from Tarzan During "Trashin' the Camp"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. (fantasy) * Sawyer: I'm in heaven, * Brittany Miller: With my boyfriend, my laughing boyfriend. * Jasmine: There's no beginning and there is no end. * Ariel: Feels like I'm dreaming but I'm not sleeping. * (Dance Scene from The Jungle Book During "That's What Friends are For"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. * (Dance Scene from Robin Hood During "The Phony King of England"): When I close my eyes you come and take me, * (Dance Scene from Pocahontas During "Mine, Mine, Mine"): On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams, * (Dance Scene from Kim Possible: Hidden Talent During "Say the Word"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. (fantasy) * (Kayley and Garrett Dancing): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. * (Dance Scene from Dinosaur King: Don't Mess with Maiasaura): When I close my eyes you come and take me, * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers): On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams, * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. (fantasy) * (Dance Scene from The Great Mouse Detective During "Let Me Be Good to You"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. * (Dance Scene from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw During "At the Pound"): But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: Okay. Guess who I am this time? (Imitating Glimmer) Oh this thing never works. It always goes out just when you need it the most. * Emmy: If you're trying to be Glimmer, do it like this. * (Emmy Puts the Flashlight Behind her Back) * (She and Max Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (To Do or Not to Do; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Eternal Dreams, Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Home (@2015 DreamWorks) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Pokemon (The Princess and the Togepi; @1997 OLM) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney/Touchstone) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Kim Possible (Hidden Talent; @2002-2007 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Video Spoofs